crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Fries
'''Victor Fries is a male human Scientist and Cryogenics expert in the Cineris Military Force. Originally a not well-known expert who made a basic living, some of his experiments caught the attention of the CMF, after which he accepted a contract to work in their research and development division. Of his multiple works, Victor's most outstanding contribution was the enhanced cooling unit in the CMF's updated Augmented Reaction Suits.''' History Early History As a child, Victor made it a hobby to cryogenically freeze the dying pets of his friends and neighbors in order to prolong their life and let them continue to exist in the future. Worried by this behavior, his parents Carles and Lorraine Fries sent him off to a strict boarding school. Feeling outcast and depressed, Victor spent most of his time there alone without friends, yet despite this he managed to pull through. It was in the later part of his school time when he met his future wife, Nora. They became close friends, and she helped modivate him to succeed, and vice versa. They married soon after they both finished school. Cineris Military Force A year after he married Nora, Victor was contacted by a member of the CMF for his not outstanding, yet ground-breaking Cryogenics capabilities. At first refusing the offer due to wanting to spend time with his wife, he later changed his mind when a great tragedy struck; Nora contracted an unknown, potentially fatal disease. Victor began working for the CMF science division, providing them with his technological expertise in exchange for them funding and providing for medical care for his wife. They visited all kinds of facilities, but they were only able to delay the effects of the disease, not get rid of them. With time running out, Victor became more and more desperate. He has recently petitioned the CMF to seek aid with the other factions to see if they can help cure the disease which is killing his wife. Personality As a child, Victor Fries was disturbed, lonely, and misguided. When he first started freezing pets, his parents believed he was merely trying to help cure their diseases or display his intelligence, an obsolete achievement since the pets only got the equivalent to the common cold and Cryogenic technology has been perfected for hundreds of years. However, his parents soon discovered he simply wished to find out just how long the pets could last being frozen alive, as part of his tests to achieve immortality. When he got older, his maturity and self-control improved, but he remained just as disturbed and lonely. This only changed when he met the woman who would become his wife, Nora. When they were together, he was happy and satisfied with life. He refused many promising careers which would compensate him warmly for his work, simply because it would take away time with his wife. However, when she contracted her disease, he became increasingly desperate over time, at first hiding his fear with a sense of calm, telling himself and his wife everything would be alright. When the cure didn't come up as soon as they wanted, he began getting edgy, often forgetting simple details or what someone had told him a moment before. As Fries continues his work with the CMF, he grows continually desperate and prone to make mistakes. Equipment (wip) Quotes (wip) Trivia *His last name, Fries, is pronounced 'Freeze', which is ironic due to him being a Cryogenecist. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:CMF Category:Human